Angelina's Story
by FredslilAngel
Summary: How it ALL started! AngelinaFred and KatieOliver fluff! R&R!
1. Angelina Loves Fred

A/N: Love letter to Fred before they started daiting... Fred wasnt supposed to get this. Kaite told Angelina she was going to go give it to Alicia but instead she gave it to Fred. Of course Angelina wanted to kill Katie when she found out what she had done... and well... your gonna have to read this story to find out what happens!  
  
disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters because J.K. Rowling does... Shes the best! lol...  
  
Love Letter #1!!  
  
"Angelina! Be quiet for goodness sakes!" Katie said to Angelina because she kept rambaling on about how much she wanted to go out with Fred. "Why don't you just go ask him to the ball with you!" "No way!" I say to Katie. "It's the guys job to do something like that. I'll ask Fred as soon as you ask Oliver." I say, battling her comment. All Katie said to that was, "Just keep doing your homework Ang. Wait, I have an idea, why don't you write a letter to him? I mean, he'll never get it, you can just write out all your feelings." ""Okay, why not, its better than doing homework!" I respond, grabbing a new piece of parchment and dipping my feather in ink.  
  
Dear Fred,  
  
"NO!" Katie almost shouted, "its dearest." "Do I have to?" I winned. "Yes." she demanded. "Fine."  
  
Dearest Fred  
  
"Nope, stop again, its Fredrick." she demanded again. "No! That would be stupid." I say back. "You want this to sound romantic right?" "Well, yeah, but... fine, but no more looking intil Im done! Okay?" "Fine, but I get to see when your done."  
  
Dearest Fredrick,  
  
There is a Valentimes day ball coming up soon. I'm still waiting for you to ask me to go with you. You dont know how many guys I've turned down in hopes of going with you. Please dont forget about me!Ive also been waiting along time for you to ask me out on a date. I wish youd come over here right now and ask me to go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow. I love just looking into your eyes, theyre lik etwo deep blue pools of shinning water, that I coul djust lost myslef in. Ive waited so long to tell you I love you so much, and that you mean the world to me. Please give me the chance to tell you these things. I could tell you without words if youd give me the chance  
  
-Shalalala  
  
-My Oh My  
  
Well, I best be off. If only dreams came true, right now I'd have you.  
  
Love Your Darling,  
  
Angelina  
  
xoxo  
  
"Okay, done?" Katie asks. Then, without an answer she rips it from my hand and starts to read it. "Awww, how cute," Katie said when she was done reading. "I'm going to go show this to Alicia." "Sure, whatever" I say, wishing Fred would somehow get my letter.   
  
Katie hurried the stairs, out of the dormitory and into the common room. She runs over to Fred, and hands him the letter.   
  
Katie comes back up and asks if I wanna go down to the common room. "Wheres my letter?" I ask her. "Umm... Alicia still has it." Katie replies. "Okay, Im coming, Im coming." I say, getting up and grabbing my books.  
  
As I walk down the steps, I see Fred staring at me from his seat on the couch, by the fire.   
  
"Hey girls!" Alicia says walking up to us. "Where's my letter?" I ask her. "Wha..." Alicia started. Next to Angelina, Katie was trying to give Alicia every signal not to tell me she didnt have the letter. "Well, I have to go, I'm late for my study group. Bye" Alicia says rushing off.  
  
At that moment, I notice him holding a certain pink piece of parchment. "You, didn't" I say giving Katie a hard glare.   
  
"Hey Angelina!" I hear George yell to me. That's when I noticed George sitting next to Fred. "Dont tell me George read it too." I say to Katie. She just shrugged, the George shouted, "Get over here." At that, Katie pushes her towards the twins.  
  
As I approch, George gets up and says, "I better leave you to alone." With that, he was gone.  
  
Fred pats the space next to him wear George just got up from. I sit down. "Soo..." he starts. I just sit there, to shy to trust myself to say a word. "Soo... Do you umm.. well... what I mean is... Do you wanna go to the..." He pauses, but before he can start to finish, I burst out with a "yes!" Honestly, I didnt know what he was going to ask... It could have been to go to the forbinnon forest to kill myself. "Really?" Well, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow too?" "Sure," I say. I could tell we were both a LOT less nervous now. For the next hour, Fred and I talked.   
  
"You know Fred, I think it's time we set up Oliver and Katie. Dont you think." I ask. "Why Angel, what clever ideas are you keeping from me?" Fred replied with a smile. I pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write. 


	2. Katie Loves Oliver

"There," I said, nearly an hour later, holding up the piece of parchment.

Fred, who was leaning on his hand, about to fall asleep straightened, and grabbed the letter.

He quickly read it over, as an evil smile twisted onto his face. "Genius," He said when he was finished.

"You think so?" I asked, taking the parchment back, folding it, and writing Oliver on the front. "Does it look like Katie's handwriting?"

'Yeah, for a second, I thought it was," Fred replied, getting up from where he was sitting.

I got up too and walked over to where Oliver was sitting at the table playing wizard chess against Ron.

Katie, who was now sitting on the armchair, watched us walk over and hand the letter over to Oliver with confusion.

She heard me say, "This is from Katie, she wanted me to give it to you." Her mouth dropped open in understanding and horror.

She knew what the letter said. Almost the same thing that Angelina's letter said to Fred, except in her perspective. She knew Angelina had mastered writing in her handwriting, and she knew that in a few second, Oliver would know she's liked him for over three years.

As Oliver read the parchment, a smile played at the corners of Angelina and Fred's lips.

When he was finished, he handed them back the parchment, then continued with his game. _Phew_ Katie thought, _maybe it wasn't about me._

Angelina and Fred walked over to where they were sitting, satisfied.

Katie jumped up and grabbed the letter from Fred's hand. She read it over, with a horror on her face.

When she was finished reading, she turned quickly, to run for the exit, but Oliver was standing RIGHT there, and she ran into him, knocking him down.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Katie said, getting up.

"It's okay," Oliver said with a smile, getting up too. "I read your letter."

"Yeah…" Katie was lost for words.

"You know, it's kind of stupid for someone to like someone for three years, but never tell them." Oliver said, not showing a sign of embarrassment.

Katie, on the other hand, was turning incredibly red.

She was about to speak, but then Oliver continued, "So, I guess that makes both of us really stupid."

Katie looked really confused, not knowing what he was talking about, so Oliver continued, " So… Do you want to go to the Valentines Day Ball with me?"

Understanding finally appeared on Katie's face. All she could do is nod yes.

"Alright, cool, well, I got to go help Madam Hooch, see you later," Oliver said as he left the common room.

Katie turned, with a broad smile covering her face. She walked over and sat back down in the armchair. "Don't you love me now?" Angelina asked as Katie sat.

"No, I hate you, but I won't kill you only because I'm going to the Valentine's Day Ball with Oliver," Katie said, starting to daydream about what the ball was going to be like.


End file.
